callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Price (World War II)
Captain Price was a British soldier who fought during World War II. He fought in the British 6th Airborne Division and the SAS in Call of Duty. ''He also led a group from the 7th Armoured Division during ''Call of Duty 2. Biography North African Campaign Chronologically, Captain Price first appeared on October 29, 1942 in the Call of Duty 2 mission The Diversionary Raid. He led the 7th Armoured Division, including Sergeant John Davis and Private MacGregor, as part of the Second Battle of El Alamein. Their mission was to destroy an enemy supply depot and acquire any enemy documents. After succeeding with their mission, the division is immediately redeployed to defend a small town 30 miles south of El Alamein, sitting on the choke point in the minefields. The 7th Armoured Division arrived at the town. With the help of artillery fire and additional forces arriving at the scene, the town was successfully defended. Price and the 7th Armoured Division then took part in Operation Supercharge on November 3, 1942, in order to secure the gaps in the German antitank minefield so that British armour could pass through safely. After successfully charging through the trenches, taking out the many Flak 88 crews along the way, they rallied at the German communications outpost, where news of their success was broadcast back to headquarters. Following the success of Operation Supercharge, the German forces at the nearby town of El Daba were cut off from any re-enforcements. To take advantage of this, the 7th Armoured Division was deployed to El Daba on November 6 to drive the German forces out of the town and destroy the German cargo ships. It is unknown how large a part Price took in this mission, as he is not seen until the end where he is awaiting Sergeant Davis and Private MacGregor at the docks with cases of wine found from the German supplies. On March 10, 1943, Price and his men were stationed ahead of the main force of the 7th Armoured Division at Tourane, Tunisia and awaiting reinforcements. They quickly find themselves overwhelmed by a German counterattack and are forced to retreat. Price, MacGregor, and Davis commandeer a German Armored Car and attempt to drive out of Tourane. After the armored car hits a mine, they retreat on foot, meeting up with some other men from the 7th Armoured Division, and escape via a stolen German truck. During the retreat some of Price's men were cut off and, despite MacGregor's protests, Price realized that even if they turned back to get the men, they would all be overwhelmed. For Price and the 7th Armoured Division, the final battle of the North African Campaign was the Assault on Matmata, on March 30, 1943. The Division was ambushed before entering Matmata, leaving Price and his men to fight their way in and through the town. Eventually arriving at a German Flakvierling, Price, MacGregor, and several others provide covering fire as Davis takes out German dive bombing planes. After this the team collects all intel and supplies before moving out of Matmata and ending the North African Campaign. Operation Deadstick .]] On the morning of 6 June 1944, Captain Price was the commanding officer of D Company, 2nd Battalion of the Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry. His unit was charged with securing and holding Pegasus Bridge over the Caen Canal to prevent German reinforcements from the Calais region from attacking the right flank of the seaborne forces. His forces landed in gliders on the eastern bank of the Caen Canal undetected at 0007 Hours, quickly overwhelming the German blocking forces and eliminating a Panzer IV with the aid of Sergeant Evans and Army Engineer Private Mills. After the German forces retreated from Bénouville, Price's men noticed that the bridge was wired to blow, but the explosives had been removed from their holders and stowed in a pillbox. Regardless, Price's unit held throughout the morning, receiving reinforcements from the 13th Parachute Battalion from Ranville at 0800 Hours. A major German counterattack commenced at 1230 Hours, with a brief artillery barrage crippling the British forces. After the bombardment ceased, Price and his men moved in to defend the western bank of the river from Fallschirmjäger forces, eventually falling back across the bridge to the eastern bank. The unit, thanks largely to Sergeant Evans and his use of a captured FlaK 88, repelled multiple armored attacks, holding the bridge until reinforcements from the 7th Parachute Battalion arrived shortly afterwards. Normandy Campaign A week after the D-Day landings on June 11, 1944, Allied forces were struggling in the Battle for Caen due to a German Panzer at the city. To break the stalemate, the 7th Armoured Division, including Captain Price, were brought in. Their mission was to probe the Western flank of the German defenses and clear a path to the city. They started off by securing the village of Beltot 18 miles east of Caen and after taking out multiple mortar teams, the team comes across some surrendering Germans with wounded American soldiers. Price orders Davis and MacGregor to get a German truck to evacuate the soldiers, stating "I almost envy this lot of Yanks. The war is over for these poor bastards." The next day, after getting the American POWs back to HQ, Price and the 7th Armoured Division were redeployed to Anctoville, 17 miles east of Caen, to secure the crossroads so that Allied tanks can get moving as soon as possible. The task force secured the town, until German counterattacks left them pinned down in a barn by a German Tiger Tank. Captain Price kept calm despite morale running low, and they were saved when the RAF (Royal Air Force) took out the Tiger. The 7th Armoured Division kept moving in toward Caen, despite numerous technical difficulties with some of the tanks, and by midday on June 12, 1944, they arrived at St. Louet, 15 miles east of Caen. Once there, they were attacked by a Tiger tank, which took out all of the British tanks. Meanwhile, Captain Price and his men secured key buildings and Flak positions across St. Louet, including the German Field HQ. However, due to the loss of the tanks, the 7th Armoured Division was ordered to pull back to Caumout. When retreating, on the dawn on June 14 at Amaye sur Seulles, they came under heavy mortar fire. Price and his men eliminated the Mortar team and the German Field HQ, as well as holding it against German counterattacks, including the Tiger Tank. By holding at Amaye sur Seulles they managed to assist the rest of the 7th Armoured Division in retreating to Caumout, meaning their job was done. While the 7th Armoured Division continued fighting across the Normandy Campaign, it is known that Price did not stay with the 7th Armoured Division. It is unknown what happened to Davis and MacGregor, as this was the last British mission in the Call of Duty 2 Campaign. Special Air Service After the breakout in Normandy, Captain Price and Sergeant Evans were transferred to the 3 Troop of the 2 SAS. At some point, during an unspecified mission, his plane was shot down behind Nazi lines in Austria. Price was captured, and he was taken to a chateau in the Alps. There he met fellow prisoner Major Gerald Ingram, who was soon transferred to Dulag IIIA. He was rescued by Private Martin, Captain Foley, Sergeant Moody and a small detachment of paratroopers from Baker Company of the 506th PIR on August 7, 1944. On September 2, 1944, Price, Evans, and Sergeant Waters were tasked with destroying the anti-air defenses around Edersee Dam and destroying its electrical generators. The three, along with another detachment of Commandos, were dropped in an unpopulated region of Hesse, Germany near the Dam's reservoir. While Evans neutralized the Dam's defenses and a detachment of SAS operatives searched for a viable method of escape, Price and Waters searched for an escape vehicle, finding an Opel Blitz truck with a shipment of Panzerfausts. After retrieving Evans from the dam, the three made their way through the German countryside. Price evaded and punched through several German roadblocks. With cover from Waters and Evans, the three escaped to a Luftwaffe airfield where they would link up with the detachment of Commandos who had acquired a German Focke-Wulf 200. After defending their position from Stuka attacks and German troops with the aid of an anti-aircraft gun, the team successfully exfiltrated the area. Death Price's final mission took place on October 27, 1944. Waters, Price, and Evans were charged with sabotaging the German battleship Tirpitz by destroying its boilers and its anti-air radar equipment. After killing a Kriegsmarine officer, he used his knowledge of the German language and forged papers to infiltrate the battleship along with Evans posing as Kriegsmarine officers. The pair then managed to reach the armory. Upon questioning at a checkpoint, a German officer had called the bridge to verify Price's papers. Fearing that they would be found out, Price killed the officer and another German sailor, alerting the entire ship. While attempting to defend Evans as he planted explosives on the ship's boilers, Price was eventually overwhelmed and killed. At the mission's end, Sergeant Waters says Price was a "very fine man." Gallery Captain_Price_in_Cell_CoD.png|Captain Price in his cell. Price Motor Launch Battleship Tiripitz CoD.png Price killing matrosen and korvettenkapitan CoD.png|Price killing the armory's guards on the Battleship Tirpitz. Price's Corpse battleship(level) CoD1.png|Price's corpse in "Battleship Tirpitz", along with an German soldier. Price operation supercharge.jpg|Captain Price during the Operation Supercharge. Cpt Price CoD2.png|Captain Price as he appears in ''Call of Duty 2. Price in The Crossroads.jpg|Price in "The Crossroads". Foley and Price CoD.jpg|Foley with Price. WW2 Price Concept.png|Concept image of Price.http://www.mcvuk.com/news/read/the-medal-of-honor-killer-a-call-of-duty-story/0123617 Trivia *An emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features WWII Captain Price. *There is an achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 named Blackjack. In this picture, there is a playing card with a picture of WWII Price. *If the player watches Price walk when he is on the Tirpitz, he walks with a limp. *Captain Price is a reference to Captain Cleminson, portrayed by Michael Graham Cox, in the famous war film . Cleminson, who is British in the film, shares many physical similarities. He also has the same mustache and beret. *He is mistakenly identified as an "RAF officer" in Private Martin's journal. References de:Captain Price (2. Weltkrieg) es:Price (Segunda Guerra Mundial) pl:Price sv:Price (andra världskriget) Category:Call of Duty British Characters Category:Call of Duty 2 British Characters